Amy (TV Series)
Amy is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She and her sister Andrea were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp for survivors. Overview Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Amy was born twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. However, she was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home when she went to college and not coming back often enough to visit on her birthdays. She often went on many fishing trips with her father during her childhood. She was living in Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. Post-Apocalypse Metro-Atlanta, Georgia During the onset of the outbreak, Amy and Andrea were heading back to Amy's college after their trip when they were stranded in Atlanta. As the city was overrun, they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Sometime later, they encountered and joined a campsite of survivors outside the outskirts of the city. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" In a camp outside the city, a group of survivors, among them Amy, receive Rick's transmission. She runs to the CB, but can't get a reply. By the time Shane takes over the CB controls and introduces himself, Rick has left the emergency broadcast channel. Lori voices that she's been saying for a week that they should put signs up on the highway warning people away from the city, and volunteers to go on her own, but Dale and Shane argue that venturing out is too risky. Lori walks off and Shane goes after her. "Guts" In the camp, Amy dumps mushrooms from a bucket into a bowl held by Lori, who sits at a fire pit. Amy asks how to tell if the mushrooms are poisonous, to which Lori replies they would have to eat one to know. Amy, unsatisfied with that method, tells Lori to ask Shane when he gets back. Lori nods, before she excuses herself to look for more mushrooms in the forest. Later that day, Amy frets over the whereabouts of the group and her sister to Dale, who reasons with her that worrying won't make it better. Suddenly, the radio crackles and squeaks, and T-Dog's garbled transmission comes through, explaining that they're trapped in the department store, surrounded by hundreds of walkers. Dale responds to the transmission but only radio silence follows. "We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group," Shane insists. Amy argues that Andrea's life is at risk, but Shane tells her she's gone. Amy is furious, exclaiming "That's my sister, you son-of-a-bitch!" and storms off. "Tell It to the Frogs" When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big embrace, hugging. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie outside of camp, Amy and the other adults go into the woods to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier slaps Carol, Amy pulls Carol away from Ed while Andrea and Jacqui hold him back to prevent him from causing further harm to her. Amy gives Carol over to Andrea, and all of the women watch in shock as Shane beats Ed senseless. "Vatos" Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. When she exits the door, complaining that the RV is out of toilet paper, she is accosted by a walker that rips open her arm as her screams are heard. A little while earlier, Amy had been caught by the walker; the walker dug its teeth into the skin between her shoulder and collarbone. Amy screams as the walker rips out a small piece of flesh. Amy continues shrieking in pain. Andrea could tell it was taking everything for Amy to lift her hand. She could feel the touch, Amy's deathly cold fingers, as they dragged down the side of her cheek. Andrea just stared at her sister, caressing her face, wishing her to be better. But then, all so suddenly, she could see the light go out of Amy's eyes. Andrea looked at Amy's chest. It wasn't moving; no breath would ever fill her lungs again. Amy's head dropped to the side, her eyes closed and she was gone. "Wildfire" The next day is her birthday. Andrea, devastated, puts the mermaid necklace around Amy's neck. She lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a zombie. She opens her eyes, which, though always blue, are suddenly an icy cool grey-blue, the pupils gone. Her eyes are bloodshot. Amy reaches up for Andrea, somewhat pulling her hair. Andrea apologizes to Amy for never being there for her. She then puts Amy down by shooting Amy in the side of the head, instantly killing her. Andrea's tears roll down her face. Amy is later buried during the funeral for the fallen campers. Season 3 "Hounded" Rick begins receiving phone calls from individuals who he believes are part of another group. The first call is from a young woman who is shocked to have made contact with someone. She reveals that she is with others and in a safe place, but she is cautious not to reveal the location. She seems willing to help, but insists on speaking with her people before taking in Rick and the other survivors. Despite Rick's pleading, she hangs up. Rick later receives a phone call from Lori, who informs him that the people he had spoken to all day were Amy, Jim, and Jacqui. Season 9 "What Comes After" In a hallucination, Rick walks through a floor full of the corpses of his friends and loved ones, among them Amy. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Amy exits Dale's RV bathroom to ask where the toilet paper is, when a walker comes out from behind and bites her in her arm. With Amy screaming in pain, the bent-over walker bites her collarbone, ripping out a small chunk. Andrea comes to her aid, but can't do anything as Amy dies from blood loss. *Andrea (Zombified) After Amy succumbs to the infection and reanimates, a devastated Andrea apologizes for not being there for her before mercifully shooting her in the head, ending her suffering. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Amy and Andrea had a stable relationship. Amy was worried about Andrea while she was stuck in Atlanta. When Andrea was stuck in Atlanta, she stole a necklace for Amy for her birthday showing she cared about her. When Andrea arrived back at the Atlanta camp, Amy was overjoyed and they both ran to each other. They also had an emotional talk while fishing, telling each other how their dad treated them differently because of their age difference. Amy started to cry, worrying that their parents were dead. Andrea comforted her telling her to remember their dad's rule, which was, "No crying on the boat, it scares the fish away". When the Atlanta camp is overrun and Amy is killed after being attacked by a walker who bit her in the arm then neck. Andrea fell to the ground crying. Rick tried to talk Andrea into putting down Amy, but she pointed her gun at him, showing she would kill to protect her sister. When Dale walked up to Andrea, she told him about how she missed Amy's birthday party's and how guilty she had felt. When Amy came back as a walker, Andrea looked her in the eyes and said she loved her and she was sorry. Andrea shot her, putting her out of her misery. Later, Andrea was going to commit suicide by staying at the CDC but left to save Dale's life. While Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot at Hershel's farm, he told her to quickly shoot the target and to pretend it was the walker that had gotten Amy. Andrea walked away, frustrated, showing she still loves and misses her sister. Dale Horvath When Amy and Andrea were on their road trip they were surrounded by walkers with only Andrea's pistol, Dale came and saved them. After the incident at the CDC it is shown that Dale and Andrea had a strong relationship which became strained. Amy probably had the same sort of relationship as Andrea before she died. Dale mentions to Andrea, the she and Amy were the first things he cared about since his wife died. This shows that Dale was very sad after Amy's death and also showed that Andrea and Amy were the people he cared most for in the group. Shane Walsh Shane and Amy are good friends and look after each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. As the temporary leader of their group, Amy respects Shane and his leadership. When the group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. After Amy's death, Shane is saddened, and states that the group can't let her reanimate. Rick Grimes Amy and Rick become friends and look after each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. Amy respects Rick and gladly stands with him in his decisions. While doing chores with Andrea and Lori, Amy gives Rick some space so that he could talk to Lori. Rick is saddened by Amy's death and buries her along with the other camp survivors who perished in the walker attack. Later on, after Lori and T-Dog are killed during a walker attack on the prison, Rick hallucinates having a phone conversation with Amy, her voice serving as a moral compass for Rick to do the right thing and move forward. Lori Grimes Amy and Lori got along and respected each other during their stay at the Atlanta Camp. Lori agreed with Amy that they should go back tom Atlanta to save Andrea, even though Shane disagreed, thinking it was too dangerous. When Amy died, Lori was very sad and tells Andrea that everyone loved her and will miss her. Carl Grimes Carl and Amy are good friends and on good terms. Amy took a liking to Carl and often looked after him and the other kids during their stay at the Atlanta camp. Carl looks up to Amy's fishing skills, and asks her to teach him, to which Amy agrees. Carl was saddened of Amy's death, and cried. Carl later suggests to name his newborn sister Amy, showing that he misses her. Merle Dixon Amy and Merle were never shown together on-screen. Amy suggested to the group in "Tell It To The Frogs" that they should lie to Daryl about the circumstances about Merle being left behind in the city, but the group felt like it was better to tell the truth. Amy's suggestion hints that she may have disliked Merle. When Andrea was reunited with Merle in the Season 3 episode, "Walk With Me", she told him that Amy was dead (among others from the group). Merle apologizes for her loss, saying "she was a good kid".}} Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" (Corpse/Zombified) Season 3 *"Hounded" (Voice Only, Hallucination) Season 9 *"What Comes After (Dream, Corpse) Trivia *Amy is the only recurring character to have a promotional poster in Season 1. *Amy is the first character to appear in every episode before her death. *Amy is the only character in the series seen having their birthday acknowledged by other members of the group. **Ironically, Amy died the night before her birthday. * In the original teleplay script for "Days Gone Bye", Amy's character was given the name 'Rachel '(though her role remained otherwise unchanged). es:Amy ru:Эми ja:エイミー Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters